Hyperemesis Gravidarum
by AiLing
Summary: When Amelia suffers from severe morning sickness, Owen takes care of her


**Hyperemesis Gravidarum**

 **Hey guys- at long last- here is my latest fic, which is the prequel to Óur Little Princess. ' This fic is set in a future timeline, when Omelia have found their way back to each other after their breakup on the show.**

 **P.s : I've implemented a little of the Obsetrics knowledge I gained during medical school, internship and early residency into this fic ;)**

 **Amelia's POV**

Hyperemesis gravidarum. The medical term for an extreme form of morning sickness, characterized by persistent nausea and vomiting, and associated with poor weight gain. This condition may cause dehydration, electrolyte and acid-base imbalances, nutritional deficiencies and in some extreme cases- death. Severe cases require hospital admission. Statistics show that this condition affects 0.3 -2% of pregnant women, but of course, those are just statistics.

This condition affects women from all walks of life. It doesn't discriminate. Even Catherine, the Duchess of Cambridge suffered from this condition for all 3 of her pregnancies. One of the attendings I previously worked with at the John Hopkins Hospital also suffered from that condition and she couldn't work for the entire first trimester of her pregnancy. I can really empathize with them because I'm currently suffering from the same condition too.

It's not a fun thing to suffer from, let me tell you. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. You can barely keep anything down, you throw up almost every single thing you eat. The only thing you can tolerate eating is saltine crackers.

The morning sickness started in full force since I was 5 weeks pregnant. I threw up almost everything I ate- day and night. Actually, to call it morning sickness isn't accurate at all. It should be called whole day sickness.

Initially - I thought it was a very bad case of food poisoning when I started throwing up the entire day. I had eaten the cafeteria food after all and it was known to cause food poisoning occasionally. I took oral rehydration salts and went on with my day. However, when the symptoms persisted for a few more days, and I realized that I was 2 weeks late- I knew that it was something more than food poisoning.

My heart pounding fast, I had sneaked into a supply room when no one was looking and stole a few urine pregnancy tests. I decided to do it myself this time without Owen next to me, as I did not want to disappoint him again should the test turn out negative. We did agree to try again for a baby a couple of months ago. After I had my tumor removed, we both decided to 'break-up 'and start anew. It was like a reset button, a brand new start in our relationship. We started dating each other again and learning new things about each other daily. Every new thing I learned about Owen attracted me even more to him, such as when he told me how he would let Megan tag along with him on his outings with friends and even on his dates. It reminded me of my relationship with Derek, and how I would tag along with him for his dates with Addison.

When all 3 tests turned out positive- I had a mixture of feelings. On one hand- I was overjoyed that I was finally starting a family with Owen. I knew that Owen would be in seventh heaven- it had always been his dream to have a family. On the other hand, there was still this nagging feeling at the back of my mind- what if this baby of ours turned out to be anencephalic as well? What if I can only produce anencephalic babies? Would Owen still love me and the baby? However, now that the tumor had been removed from my brain, I had the ability to think and act rationally. If before, my first instinct would be to run away from all my issues, now I knew I had to face it like an adult. I knew that the chance of me having another anencephalic baby is low- less than 5%, and I knew that Owen would be there to support me regardless.

As expected, Owen was over the moon with the news. His grin when I told him was as wide as a Cheshire cat, and he hugged me a little too tightly, spinning me around. I had to remind him not to tell anyone in the hospital yet until I was further along, at least until my first trimester was over. I knew that if it was up to him, he would be announcing it to the entire hospital, and I didn't want that.

He started mommy tracking me almost immediately, making sure I downed my breakfast of crackers and oats as It was the only breakfast I could tolerate. He made sure I stayed hydrated. He would make chicken soup for me in the evenings, as it was the only main dish I could tolerate.

When I rushed to the bathroom to throw up, especially in the mornings, he would run immediately to my side, holding my hair up and gently patting my back as I emptied my entire guts contents out.

He had also started calling the baby Bean and had already started talking to the baby. When I told him that Bean was only the size of a bean, and couldn't hear him as their ears weren't fully developed yet, he would claim that he knew Bean could hear him.

It did feel a little weird at first, Owen talking to the baby. During my first pregnancy, Ryan wasn't there to take care of me or speak to my belly. This was all new to me, but I guess I could get used to this.

Today has been especially rough. I've jolted out of bed to puke in the toilet several times since 5 am this morning.

I am now hunched over the toilet bowl, dry retching. I have emptied my entire guts contents out and now there's nothing left to throw up anymore.

Owen is patting my back gently as he holds my hair up like he does when I throw up every morning.

I groan and sink onto the cold bathroom floor. I just don't have the energy to get up.

Owen flushes the toilet and helps me get up, leading me to the sink where I rinse my mouth. It has been our daily routine every morning for the past few weeks.

He then slowly leads me back towards our bed. I gratefully lie back down on the bed, which seems so welcoming at the moment.

'You sure you don't want to call in sick today? 'Owen asks, a concerned tone in his voice as he soothingly rubs my arm and tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I have been throwing up every day for the past few weeks, but never so many times in such a short interval.

' No! I'm fine, I'll be. I'll take the saltine crackers and some oat later. I'm used to this already. I can't just call in sick every single day if this continues. ' I point out. 'Besides, I have 5 surgeries scheduled for today and several patients I'm supposed to discharge today.'

Owen knows that when I use that tone of voice- there is no arguing with me. He had tried before- last week, he called Bailey to inform her that I wasn't going down to work, without consulting me beforehand. I got so mad that I drove my own car to the hospital. The look on his face when I appeared in the ER with scrubs after April paged me was priceless.

'Amelia, no offense but you do not look good at all. You look really pale. Are you sure you can handle a whole day of work? 'Owen asks again, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

I know Owen means no harm and is just genuinely concerned for me, but something, I guess my pregnancy hormones, is making my blood boil. He's not the one experiencing this horrible thing, why does he think he has the right to tell me when to go to work?

'I'm fine, Owen.' I say stubbornly as I get up of bed, throw the duvet playfully at him and head to the bathroom to shower.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Owen shaking his head in defeat.

Half an hour later, there is a tense atmosphere in the kitchen as I try to down my breakfast of oats and saltine crackers in silence. Owen keeps on stealing glances at me, and it's beginning to irritate me.

''Whatever you have to say, just say it! ' I finally snap at him.

'I just…..you really don't look good today, Amelia.' he says earnestly. ' I really think you should at least rest for today, I can help you call Bailey and inform her that you're sick and unable to work today.'

' And what excuse are you gonna give? Food poisoning? The Flu? I have gone to work so many times while having food poisoning without any issues. Please don't tell me you're gonna tell her that I'm pregnant. The moment I discover that anyone in the hospital knows, I'm gonna strangle you with my bare hands.' I say with a serious tone.

' But they're gonna find out sooner or later with your condition. April has been asking me why are you rushing to the bathroom in between consults. You can't go on like this.' Owen tries to rationalize.

'I don't want anyone finding out- not until my second trimester- once it's confirmed that everything is fine and our baby is healthy.' I say adamantly.

'Ok fine- we'll keep it a secret first. But can we at least just inform Bailey? So that she can give you a lighter workload or something? She's a mother herself, she would understand.' Owen suggests.

I place my spoon on the now empty bowl a little too forcefully.

' I do NOT need a lighter workload, Owen! I'm pregnant, not handicapped!' I huff.

Owen raises his hands in the air as a gesture of surrender. Good, at least he knows he isn't going to win this argument.

Just then, I feel a wave of nausea overtake me and bile rising in my throat again. I rush to the toilet to throw up my breakfast.

'Amelia,' Owen is beside me in an instant.

'Just don't 'I mumble, pushing him away gently. I'm just sick and tired- sick of throwing up all the time, sick of not being able to keep any food down, sick of the fact that I have to go through all this during pregnancy.

After I think I have nothing left to throw up anymore, I rinse my mouth and storm out of the bathroom.

I grab my car keys, march out of the front door and jump into the car, turning on the engine immediately.

'Hey, where are you going! You can't go to work in this condition!' I hear Owen call out, but I don't care anymore.

' Bye Owen!' I roll down the car window and wave at him as he stands there on the car porch, hands on his hips, shaking his head.

* * *

' Amelia- are you ok? You look really pale. ' April asks me after I have finished updating her about a patient I have consulted for persistent headaches. DeLuca, who has been tagging along with me is reviewing another neuro patient, which he'll be presenting to me later.

Owen had been called to the OR a while ago, I'm so thankful I don't need to face him yet.

'I'm fine.' I reply curtly. DeLuca had asked me the same question during the morning rounds on our patients. I am feeling nauseous and have a bad headache, so I'm not in the mood for small talk with her. I have to admit, April is a very nice person and can be a good friend, but I just don't feel like talking to her today.

She follows me to the nurses counter, where I sign below the patient's chart and hand it over to a nurse.

'You don't look fine to me.' she notes, tilting her head slightly as she studies me. Gosh, are all red-heads this persistent?

'I'm fine really…. 'I reply, as another wave of nausea hits me.

' _Damn it…. Bean…please don't do this to mommy. Mommy has work to do._ ' I whisper internally as I close my eyes and subconsciously rub my stomach.

April's eyes widen as she puts two and two together. Of course, she's a mother too, she should know the symptoms. Damn it. The whole hospital is going to know. News spreads faster than wildfire around the hospital.

'Congrats! 'she squeals, a little too perkily for my liking.

' How far along are you?' she asks.

I can't reply her though, as the next moment I'm rushing to the nearest washroom, covering my mouth with my hands. The last thing I need is to throw up in the ER.

I rush into the first cubicle and throw my entire guts contents out, not even bothering to close the door behind me.

I hear footsteps entering the washroom. _Damnit._

'Amelia, is that you? Are you ok in there?' April's voice calls out.

I roll my eyes, concluding that yes, red-heads can be very persistent.

The next minute, April appears behind me.

Concluding that I have nothing left to throw up anymore, I flush the toilet and stumble to one of the sinks, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Both Owen and April are right after all- I do look terrible.

April follows me to the sink and touches my arm comfortingly.

' I'm sorry, I know that morning sickness can be horrible.' she says.

' More like whole day sickness.' I mumble.

April smiles and starts to say something, but I can't focus on what she's saying. The entire washroom is spinning, April is spinning.

Suddenly, I find myself lying on the floor as I hear April yelling my name.

Then everything turns black.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I'm having a throbbing headache. It takes me a while to realize that I'm lying on a bed in one of the observation rooms in the ER. Wait, why am I lying on a patient bed in the ER, and not reviewing patients?

I blink my eyes as I try to adjust to the bright fluorescent light of the room. I look down at my hands and notice a cannula inserted into the dorsum of my left hand. I trace the IV line attached to the cannula to a pint of normal saline hung on a stand beside my bed.

I sigh. This is the price to pay for my stubbornness, fainting due to dehydration. Owen is going to be so mad at me.

The room door opens, and April enters with Melissa, my favorite ER nurse.

'Dr. Shepherd, I'll need to give you a dose of IV metoclopramide to stop your vomiting.' Melissa says as she injects the drug into my cannula.

Melissa, as much as I love her because of how efficient she is in her job, is also known to be the biggest gossiper in the hospital. The whole hospital will know my secret in record time.

I smile weakly at her, and then turn to look at April who is standing at the other side of my bed, busy filling in my electronic chart.

'How long was I out for?' I ask, my voice croaking.

' About 10 minutes.' she replies in a sympathetic tone of voice. ' I've just paged Arizona down for a consult. It's most likely…'

' Due to dehydration, I know.' I complete the sentence for her. 'Í've been throwing up the whole day for the past few weeks, but it has become more frequent the past week.'

' That must suck, I'm sorry.' April says sincerely as she puts down the chart and holds my hand. 'I threw up every morning too when I was pregnant with Harriet, but it was just once every morning. I didn't throw up with Samuel though. I guess every pregnancy is different.' she says as she sighs and looks up at the ceiling, probably thinking about Samuel.

 _' I didn't throw up when I was pregnant with Unicorn Baby too.'_ I wanted to say, but I remain silent instead and just squeeze her hand.

'It's amazing how you can still manage to go to work in this condition.' April changes the subject as she smiles at me.

' Owen tried to convince me to stay at home today, but I was too stubborn.' I admit, chuckling meekly. 'He's going to lecture me for this, I know.'

Just then, a flustered looking Owen himself barges into the room.

' Amelia, what happened ?! One of the ER nurses entered the OR in the middle of my surgery to inform me that you had fainted. Meredith is now closing up for me.' he says, a panicked tone in his voice as he walks over to my bed.

' Yeah, I just blacked out…' I reply weakly, in no mood to argue with him anymore.

April walks over to him and whispers something in his ear, before giving him a pat on the shoulder and leaving the room. I wonder what she is saying. Melissa leaves the room shortly after, leaving me and Owen alone in the room.

I swallow hard, expecting Owen to say ' I told you so.' Instead, he walks over to my bed and holds my hand in his without saying a word.

' I'm sorry, Owen.' I say meekly. ' I know I should have listened to you, but I didn't. I'm sorry. I really thought that I could still work.'

Owen sighs in reply. 'I just hate seeing you so sick like this.' he says. ' I wish I can do something to ease your suffering.'

He kisses me tenderly on the forehead.

' Well, you've been doing a great job in taking care of me so far.' I say as I smile weakly at him.

' It's my duty.' he claims as he squeezes my hand.

Before I can reply, Arizona enters the room, pushing an ultrasound machine which she leaves at the corner of the room.

' Hey guys.' she greets us in her usual perky manner and cheerful voice. ' I hear that congratulations are in order.'

Owen and I exchange looks, knowing that our secret is going to be spread throughout the entire hospital in no time.

' Thanks.' I reply, giving her a small smile. ' It's no fun though, throwing up all the time.'

' I know….' Arizona replies sympathetically. ' You fainted due to excessive dehydration from the vomiting. I'm ordering a tds dose of IV metoclopramide and continuing your IV drip.' she says as she types the orders into my electronic chart. ' Also- I'm afraid that you have to be admitted for observation.'

I stare at her wide-eyed, unable to believe what I'm hearing. No, I cannot be admitted! I have work to do, I have patients to attend to and operate on, I can't possibly be admitted.

' No, no….I can't!' I say exasperatedly, pushing myself to sit upright on the bed. ' I have 5 surgeries today, and I'm holding the pager for Neuro today. Nelson doesn't know my patients, I can't possibly let him operate on my patients without knowing their history.'

I look over at Owen, silently pleading to him with my eyes, but he seems to agree with Arizona.

' I thought DeLuca was tagging along with you today? He can help to handover your patients to Nelson. Also, I can help you to pass him the pager. He's still outside, helping you to review another patient. Relax, Amelia. He has got this. You need to have a little more faith in him.' Owen says, as I scowl at him and rest my head back on the pillow.

' Amelia, I know you have work to do, but right now, you're my patient, and as your doctor, I'm telling you that you need to be admitted to the wards.' Arizona says gently but firmly. I know that when she uses that tone of voice, there's no arguing with her.

' Fine,' I sigh in reply.

' Amelia, I just want you to take care of yourself. And Bean.' Owen says as he squeezes my hand and gives my belly a subtle rub.

' See, your husband cares so much for you.' Arizona says, winking at me.

'I know he does. ' I admit, knowing that it is the truth, Owen does indeed care so much for me.

'So just lie down and relax, Amelia. You need to take care of yourself and your baby first. Stressing out about work isn't good for your health.' Arizona says gently, as she touches me lightly on the arm.

I close my eyes and let myself relax. She is right, I should relax and take care of myself and Bean, and not stress out too much about work.

Arizona pushes the ultrasound machine to my bedside.

'Amelia, I'm going to perform an ultrasound scan on you now, just to make sure that everything is fine. Ok?' she asks as she gives me a warm smile.

' Ok.' I answer, my heart pounding in anticipation of seeing Bean again. The last time I saw Bean was 3 weeks ago when I first found out that I was pregnant.

'Have you been taking your antenatal vitamins regularly?' Arizona asks.

'Yes, I have.' I answer earnestly. I'm not going to risk this baby having any sort of deformity just because I neglected my antenatal vitamins.

' Are you experiencing any bleeding? Abdominal cramps or discomfort? Diarrhea?' Arizona asks as she adjusts the settings on the scan machine.

'' Nope. No other symptoms besides vomiting.' I answer.

'Ok, good. This is going to feel a little cold.' Arizona says as she squeezes the gel on my abdomen and I wince at the cold sensation.

Owen, meanwhile, is sitting silently beside my bed, holding my hand. His eyes are transfixed on the ultrasound screen. I know that he's just as excited to see Bean again. I remember the first time he saw Bean, his face lit up like a child on Christmas Day.

'Ok, are you ready to see your baby? 'Arizona asks as she smiles at us.

'Ýes.' both of us reply in unison, as Owen squeezes my hand in support. I think he can sense that I'm not only excited but anxious as well. All 3 pairs of eyes are now fixed on the screen in anticipation.

Arizona manipulates the ultrasound probe until an image of the fetus appears on the screen. I feel my heart skip a beat at the sight of our baby, part me and part Owen, growing inside me right now.

' Ok, here is your baby.' Arizona announces. 'You can see the head,' she says as she points at the head. 'It's still too early to see the other body parts though. I'll book a detailed scan for you at 14 weeks to detect abnormalities. I'll measure the crown-rump length first to confirm the gestational age and the EDD.'

'A head.' I whisper. ' Owen, our baby has a head!' I know that anencephaly can only be detected during the 14-week scan- I've learned that during medical school and internship, and Arizona had discussed it with me in detail during my first visit. But still, seeing that the baby has a head is really reassuring.

Owen, knowing my history of having an anencephalic baby during my first pregnancy, rubs my arm in support and kisses my forehead.

Silence fills the room as Arizona proceeds to measure the crown-rump length of the fetus. No one utters a word. Owen and I are too transfixed on the little blob of miracle that we have created, while Arizona is busy with the measurements.

' Crown-rump length corresponds to 8 weeks gestation, which matches your LMP. We're still sticking to the same EDD.' she announces cheerfully.

I take my eyes off the screen for a while to look at Owen. He is staring at the screen in awe. I know his heart must be leaping with joy.

Our eyes meet and we exchange a joyful grin.

' Wanna hear the heartbeat?' Arizona asks. ' Yes, please.' Owen replies as I draw a deep breath and say a silent prayer to the powers above. _Please let this baby be ok._

Arizona further adjusts the scan settings and soon the 'lub dup' sound of the baby's heartbeat fills the entire room.

I release the breath that I don't realize I'm holding. A wide smile forms on Owen's face.

' Here's the baby's heartbeat. It's strong. Everything seems fine.' she says, smiling cheerfully.

' Hear that, Amelia? Our baby's heartbeat is strong, and everything is fine.' Owen repeats reassuringly to me as he bends down to kiss my cheek. Tears inadvertently spring to my eyes. Maybe I can actually have a healthy baby after all?

' Our baby is fine.' I whisper, more to myself, daring myself to believe it.

' The 14-week ultrasound will confirm any abnormalities, but yes your baby seems fine.' Arizona says in a reassuring tone. ' I'll give you two some privacy now. I have booked a private room for you on the Obs floor, Amelia.' she adds. ' They'll transfer you up there as soon as the room is ready.'

' Ok, thanks Arizona.' I say gratefully as she nods at us and leaves the room.

Once we're left alone in the room, Owen and I exchange a smile as our eyes meet. We do not need to say anything as our eyes communicate it all. We can read each other perfectly through our body language and the expression in our eyes. His eyes are showing so much love and joy, it is contagious. I can't help but feel overjoyed too. I think my eyes must be reflecting extreme relief. There is always this nagging feeling at the back of my mind that this baby might be anencephalic too, but both scans have been fine so far, and Owen has been so supportive and helping me to ease my anxieties.

Owen climbs on the bed beside me and holds me tight as I snuggle up to him, relishing in the warmth and comfort of his embrace.

I take his hand and place in on top of my still flat lower abdomen, where our little Bean is safely nestled inside. I then rest my hand on top of his. Nothing is going to get in the way of our happy little family.

* * *

Over the next few days, Owen would leave my room only to get some food for us or to get a new change of clothes from home. He has taken an emergency leave just to be by my side. He even makes it a point to cook some soup and porridge for me whenever he manages to go home. He makes sure that I finish all my food, claiming that I have been losing so much nutrients from all my throwing up the past few weeks, and it wasn't good for me or Bean. My appetite is slowly returning, and I am not throwing up anymore thanks to the IV metochlopramide. However, Arizona has advised me not to take solid foods in the meantime until I am fully recovered.

Meredith, Maggie and the Shepherd kids come to visit me daily, bringing me get well soon cards and drinks. Meredith has brought me more saltine crackers, claiming that it was the only thing she could tolerate too, while pregnant with Ellis. Zola is over the moon with the prospect of having another cousin. She has never met her existing cousins before, so this is the first cousin she's going to get to be close to. She has brought me a huge teddy bear, which she claims is a gift to both me and Bean. Bailey has presented me with a handmade get well soon card. Both gifts bring tears to my eyes.

Andrew DeLuca has also visited me several times, to update me about our patients and how the surgeries went, which I really appreciate.

April, Alex and several other attending colleagues have also visited me after their shifts, staying for a while to keep me company while Owen goes out to get some food. Webber and Bailey have also visited a couple of times. When they visited me during the time I had my tumor removed, it was the first time since I arrived in Seattle that I actually felt like I belonged. It was then that I realized that my home is here, in Seattle. Them visiting me and caring for me now just cements this fact. I am so grateful for the people I call my family.

Owen has offered to help me call my mom a few times, but I refuse, saying that if she wasn't here for the wedding or the tumor ( I had called her while recovering from the surgery and she didn't come), she certainly doesn't deserve to be here for my morning sickness.

According to him, she needs to know that she has another grandchild on the way. I finally concede, agreeing with him that she deserves to know that, but I want to wait until my detailed 14-week scan before I announce it to her.

* * *

It has been 5 days since I was admitted. The vomiting has ceased and my appetite has returned. I have been bored out of my mind the past 5 days. Although I really appreciate all the company and support I'm receiving, I cannot get used to lying on the bed, watching sappy TV shows and reading boring journals or cheesy novels all day. I miss the adrenaline rush of reviewing patients in the ER and operating on patients in the OR. I am so ready to get back to work.

I open my eyes from my nap to find Owen curled up in bed beside me, one hand resting automatically on my belly as he snores softly. I look at him sleeping peacefully, wondering how did I get so lucky to find a man who really cares so much about me.

I shift slightly, causing him to open his eyes. He looks at me full of love.

'Hey,' he whispers, as he kisses me on the cheek. ' How are you feeling now? How is Bean treating you today?'

' I'm feeling much better.' I reply, smiling at him.

' Good.' he says earnestly. ' It breaks my heart to see you so sick like this.'

' I know. I don't enjoy it very much either.' I joke feebly.

Owen then places his hand on my lower abdomen, tracing the outline of my still flat belly, which is being covered by my hospital gown.

' Hey Bean, please be good to your mother. Try not to make her sick again ok? She's ensuring that you grow healthy and stay safe inside, so do her a favor and don't make her throw up again ok? She needs to take enough food and nutrition for the both of you.' he says gently.

'I hope this works. Maybe Bean only listens to you. I've been trying to tell Bean to stop making me throw up for ages but it doesn't work.' I admit as I place my hand on top of his.

' It'll work.' Owen says as he releases his hand from my belly and kisses me on the lips affectionately.

We cuddle close together, just feeling the warmth of each other's embrace.

Arizona now enters the room, a wide smile on her face.

' Hey guys.' she greets us cheerfully, holding my electronic chart in her hand. ' How are you doing today Amelia? Everything ok?'

' No more vomiting, I can finish my food, no abdominal cramps or spotting.' I answer before she could ask the routine questions. ' Now can I be discharged?' I ask her, winking.

She chuckles at my enthusiasm.

' Good. From your vitals and charts, everything seems to be fine. So yes, you can be discharged today.' she says.

' Yay!' I pump my fists in the air in celebration as both Owen and Arizona laugh at me.

' Thanks, Arizona.' I say as I hug her tightly. ' Thanks for taking good care of me.'

' It's just my job.' she replies, reciprocating the hug. ' I'm gonna go sign your discharge papers now. You need to rest at home first for the next few days before you return to work. If you feel the symptoms coming back, give me a call or a page immediately.'

'Ok.' I reply as I smile at her.

' Hear that Bean?' I say, rubbing my tummy affectionately as soon as Arizona leaves the room. ' We're going home!'

' I'm gonna go home to set the thermostat and prepare your favorite meal.' Owen announces as he kisses me on the cheek.

' My second homecoming?' I joke, winking at him. It reminds me of when I had my tumor removed and Owen finally convinced me to go home with him after I had been staying with my sisters for several months prior to that. He also prepared my favorite food and set the thermostat to a temperature I was comfortable with that time.

' Well- hopefully, your next homecoming is with our baby.' he says, winking back at me as I giggle.

Hopefully, fingers crossed, I would be able to enjoy the rest of my pregnancy, surrounded by my loving husband and caring family, and we'll have a healthy baby. I now am full of hope.

 **Ok, this is it guys- I really hope you enjoyed it! Comments, reviews and messages are very much appreciated. I would really love to know what you guys think! I love hearing from you all! 3 3**


End file.
